Tink's Troubles
by Bokreeder
Summary: After the storm, what if there’s something Tink may never be able to fix?
1. The storm

After the storm, what if there's something Tink may never be able to fix?

Ch 1: The Storm.

_AN- I do not own anything from Disney. Only the idea's are mine._

Tinkerbell's pov

Dear journal,

It is a bright and glorious day in Pixie Hollow, just this morning I found a glorious lost thing! It is still in parts so I really don't have a clue what it could be, but I will figure it out. After all that's what a true tinker does, I ended up learning that fact the hard way with the help of Terence and all my friends. It's been about seven weeks since the almost, spring disaster. Right now, the summer fairies are as busy as Fawn's bee's. Nevertheless, they always seem to be enjoying them selves: making it look easy. With the Tinkers, I actually got promoted from fixer to inventor! Even though that means I see less and less of Clank and Bobble they still encourage me to no end. As for Terence, I have been seeing him a lot more lately, which is perfectly fine by me, since Fairy Mary has been sending me off to find lost things and such for inventing and help. Just yesterday, I saw something I would not have ever believed that I would ever see in Neverland, Mortals! They were just children and were bickering about who was it. Finally a boy in green told them to shut it and do rock-paper- scissors. I wonder what that means? Well I hear Fairy Mary calling for me to come over, so I had better close this 'boke' As Rosetta called it; she clamed that the mortals called it. Although I'm not quite sure about that. She tends to mix up words at times….. Good-bye,

_ Tink

Slowly I closed the book and set down the brush that I used to write with. Getting up from the table I fluttered over to the waiting Fairy Mary. Sternly looking at me she raised an eyebrow and smiled at me then chuckled,

"Tinkerbell what in the name of the second star do you have on your face?"

I looked at her with confusion,

"Huh?" Turning around to one of the mirrors in the work shop, I laughed, there was a large blotch of black stuff on her face. Flitting back to her I smiled guiltily,

"Well I was up last night working on a lost thing I found, I guess I got some on me. I' sorry. I should have been here helping the tinkers"

" Well deary, there's no reason to be sorry, tinkering is tinkering, no matter what. The reason I came to get you was because there's a great storm coming and everyone needs to pitch in to help, so no harm can come to Pixie Hollow and it people. Now clean up and follow me, hurry."

Following Marry's orders, Tink threw some water on her face and ran to follow her out the door.

"Aright people we all need to work together in this! Water's get prepared to hold the waters about to come! Nature fairies hold animals at the ready! Nature's try the best to hold down the plants! Tinkers use your tools to help the other fairies! Fast flyers hold down the wind! Terence have you given extra scoops of fairy dust?"

The questioned nervously.

Terence looked over to a small group of fairies in line at the center, gesturing over to them he replied,

"Only those one's are left sir."

Looking reassured he muttered "Good, good."

Then the storm came.

The winds picked up and began howling , making the trees dance to it's tune of dread.

Looking up I saw I a small tinker trying to tie the rope back to the tree that was holding the food for the animals. Flying up there to help I felt a great gust of wind pulling her farther and farther away from the trees and her friends. Trying to call out for help, my voice was drowned out by the winds.. It was in vain no one could hear my pleads for help, all were busy fighting the storm. Tree braches hit her again and again; tearing at my arms and legs. Finally I gave up calling and let the wind take me where it wished. All of the sudden I felt a great pain then ripping.

Then I knew nothing more.

**Dun dun da… What's going to happen to poor Tinkerbell????? Read and find out! If you want you can even review!**


	2. Who?

**Ch 2. Who?**

_AN- I do not own anything from Disney. Only the idea's are mine._

**Tinkerbell's pov:**

"Where is she? I heard that her." a worried voice asked unable to continue

"It's true they're completely gone." Another voice answered the first slowly

"Will they ever come back?' the first voice questioned

"Yes it will just take sometime that's all. It's happened before."

It seemed that there where many people in the room and just let her sleep, she was so tired and her head hurt a lot. She wanted to wake up and yell at them to just go away a leave her alone. Finally she opened her eyes.

Standing in front of me was a large group of people all staring at me with worried eyes.

Finally a large man came up and hugged me,

"When you disappeared in the storm we were so worried, Cheese finally found you at the roots of a tree all beat up. We, we thought you were, you were…." The man couldn't finish his sentence and began blubbering into the shoulder of a small man with glasses.

I frowned and looked around at the strangers, who where these people? Looking around I noticed something that I didn't before they all had wings….. Turning my head around I looked at my back. I didn't have any wings. Were these people even normal? The other man that looked to be 15 or so with blond hair frowned sadly then tried to look reassuringly at her,

"Well they got ripped off in the storm. But the nurse said that they'll grow back in no time!" He added this last sentence with a pained since of enthusiasm.

What got ripped off?

I looked down at the bed I was laying in, not quite sure how to respond to these people. The only thing I was truly sure about was that my head was going to have a huge knot on it. Finally the girl with red curly hair walked over to my bed and hugged me. Then said with a smile,

"Oh well Tink, it all done now. How about we go out to the beach and find some lost things. Won't that be fun?"

Another girl in yellow ran up to me also and grabbed my still pain inflicted head.

"How could you say something like that, I mean look at her!" she pointed my head to the red head. "I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to stay in bed all day long, if not longer!"

The red head put her hand on my shoulder, "Well she's been in bed for two days! I think she needs fresh air!"

The black haired girl looked over at the two arguing, thankfully they had let go of me, then looked over at me,

" You can do anything you want to dear."

The girl with the long brown pony tail nodded in agreement, "Yeah anything!"

Looking at each face slowly I frowned then whispered confusedly,

"Who are you guys. I have no clue what's going on!"

They all froze to stare at me, scared.

**Ohhh. The suspense! Did you like it? I'll try to get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow! Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading it.**


	3. Fairy’s fear

Last time-_"Who are you guys? I have no clue what's going on!"_

_They all froze to stare at me, scared._

**AN- I do not own Tinkerbell or any other thing except my own ideas. In addition, Tinkerbell will be the person who's pov will be the one most used. Therefore, if it doesn't say whose thinking then it will be Tink! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: A fairy's frear

Tink's pov:

As they, all continued to stair at me, I began to feel uncomfortable. Why were they giving me such looks? Did they really know me? Was my name truly,

"Tinkerbell's just joking right?" The black haired girl with the blue dress asked looking at the blonde-haired person. Then turning to me she looked me in the eye and whispered frantically,

"Tink please tell me this is just a big old joke that you just came up with. Tink please tell me that you know me, your friend Silvermist."

So that was her name 'Silvermist', and these strangers apparently called me Tink or Tinkerbell. What weird names. Breaking out of my thought I looked at Silvermist I realized that she was waiting for a answer, great, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

"Um I'm sorry to say I'm not joking, I don't know any of you. "

The blonde bloke walked over to my bed and kneeled down. Looking me in the eye, he whispered very gently,

"Now Tink I really, really want you to think very hard, can you think of anything?"

I scrunched my eye brows in frustration, I really wanted to remember something that I couldn't seem to grasp; every time I thought I had something, a image, a voice, it faded into the fog of my mind before I could catch it. Finally, in what seemed like forever I sighed in defeat. Looking over to the person that had asked me the question I shook my head sadly, knowing that it would hurt him.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." Getting up from the bed he turned to face the other people, things what ever they were, I really had no clue.

"I think I know what happened to Tinkerbell." turning to look at me "Your head hurts right, you hit it?"

I nodded my head slowly then muttered "Yes."

"Alright I've heard of this happening before, when a fairy…."

I couldn't hear the rest my mind formed around the single word 'fairy'. These were fairies?

"Oh dear she's turning pale!"

"Tinkerbell what's wrong?"

Looking up at them, I whispered,

"You're all fairies?"

The red head smiled, "Well of course dear, why else would we have wings. Your one to."

If I could have gotten paler, I would have.

"Now look what you did your scaring the poor thing out of her mind!"

The girl with the ponytail scolded the red head and flew over to me, Wrapping her arms closely around me she whispered "Now don't you get scared, Fawn's got ya. Don't pay attention to Rosetta, she didn't mean to scare you, she's only trying to help you remember that's all."

Silvermist, Fawn, Rosetta and me Tinkerbell.

Looking up at Fawn I questioned, "Well if I am a fairy then why do I not have wings?"

The large man that had hugged me and had a friend called cheese, finally walked up to me with a small bag frowning he handed it over to me,

"Bobble," he gestured to the small man with glasses, "And I, Clank found them for you, they were stuck in the tree."

Unwrapping the bundle I discover it was, well what was left of them, an almost exact replica of the wings on the backs of the group. Fingering the gingerly, I whispered,

"These were mine?"

I looked down at my hands; they were one of the only things that were not covered in white strips. I really did get beat up bad. Had this really happened to me, where they really telling the truth? Where they really my friends?

Getting up I walked over to a small window, it was gently drizzling, leaving tiny drops of rain on the windowpane. Almost as if, little fairies were crying. Directing my attention back to the folk that clamed to be my friends. I looked around at the room; there was the bed with a lamp beside it along with a chair and table in another corner. Finally, I found what I was looking for, the door leading out. Walking over to it, I tried not to make eye contact to them; finally, I looked up at them,

"I can't stay here; I need to be alone for awhile I'm sorry."

Then I swung open the door and ran out into the mist.

************************************************************************

_Vidia's pov._

Looking into the fogy window, I saw that, that goody-to- shoed fairy Tinkerbell was awake. I couldn't get most of what they were saying but I picked out things like

"She needs air"

"Ripped"

"She's joking right?"

"Fairy's?"

Finally, "I can't stay here."

With that Tinkerbell had ran out on the friends leaving then with scared faces. What was going on? Placing my ear up against the window, I strained to listen. Finally Silvermist looked over to Terence and asked,

"Terence we have to go get her she may hurt herself!" Iridesca whispered frantically.

Terence sighed and shook his head,

"No we should let her calm down a bit before we try again. She's been through a lot in such a short time."

Rosetta walked up to him; her eye's filled with confusion

"Why is Tink like this, how come she doesn't remember who we are?"

I gasped in surprise. She didn't remember any of them?

Terence looked up at her sadly and put his head in his hands and muttered something into them.

"What?"

"She has amnesia."

"What's that?"

They all asked together, confused.

"It means that she may not remember us ever again."

I had heard enough. Has I speed away my mind began to for a wonderful plan. A plan to get even with the fairies that dared humiliate me in front of every one.

**Oh noes! What is going to happen now! What is she planning to do! Do you like it so far? If you do please tell me.**

_Next time- I ran as fast as I could, the wind tearing at my face tearing the ribbon in my hair off letting my hair roam free in the air. Finally, I came to a halt in the darkness, I couldn't continue any further. Collapsing on the hard ground, I looked up at the charcoal sky. There where only two stars in the inky sky, one slightly bigger then the other. It was glorious._

_Crack_

_I looked behind me, crouching, ready to start running again. Slowly the dark looming figure walked closer, out of the high grass. _

"_Who, who are you?"_

"_Why Tink, you don't even remember your one true best friend?"_

_The figure smiled then walked into my line of vision._


End file.
